


Harvest

by kangeiko



Category: Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgement day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest

The pearly gates are called thus because they are made of bone and bound with cord and angel-gristle. Two polished skulls are sat atop them, bright and gleaming like pins on a child's comb. You stare at them, your mouth (past-mouth) open. St Peter crowds you; a thin man, bearded, famished-looking, and he stares at your breasts until you cross your arms across your chest.

Eventually, the line shuffles past, and he nods you towards the left. You move to an area much like any other, and you wait.

You wait.

You wait.

It is a long time, and you have no way to measure it. Perhaps this is heaven, perhaps hell. You do not know.

You wait.

An angel comes atime, its wings tucked back to slim slivers of dirty feathers. You do not recall seeing an angel before, but you _know_ it as one, and hold out your arms in welcome. The angel smiles, full red lips parting to reveal teeth thin and sharp as needles.

_You wait._

In the language before voice began, the word for 'judgement' came from a gesture to the mouth. To judge was to taste, to see if something was good to eat. Your infant self knew this, and instinctively brought all it encountered to its lips, to judge the world it had been birthed into.

_You -_

As the angel's teeth sink into your arm, you do not struggle. You do not scream. Your eyes are open. This is your day of judgement.

The angel, belly full, calls it something else.

*

fin


End file.
